There is currently a need for academic leaders in geriatrics. In this proposal a program is presented that will facilitate the career development of the applicant who has recently been appointed Head of the Section of Geriatrics and Gerontology (Department of Medicine) and Director of the University's Institute on Aging (IOA). The application outlines specific plans for development at the institution, department and personal level. Included in these plans are the development of a new clinical service of geriatric medicine at the University Hospital and the expansion of several IOA programs to include geriatrics and related biogerontology. The University of Wisconsin has expanded its commitment to aging programs on this campus, but strong leadership is needed. The Geriatric Leadership Award will allow the applicant to concentrate his clinical efforts in geriatrics (reducing other non geriatric clinical obligations) and maintain and expand his current aging research programs. The latter will increase education and research opportunities for both undergraduate and graduate students. The Geriatric Leadership Award will be administered through the University's Institute on Aging. Programs sponsored by the award (and detailed in the application) will include the development of a compendium of University investigators involved in aging research and issues of aging. The award will permit the development of a summer scholars program for graduate level students to participate in aging research. The award will also allow the support for an Assistant Director to assist the projected expanded involvement of geriatrics within the University's well-developed social and behavioral gerontology programs.